lego_dimensions_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lego Dimensions 2 : Vortech 2.0
Lego Dimensions 2 : Vortech 2.0 is the sequel of Lego Dimensions. Levels 15 level (except the levels of story pack and level packs) of Lego Dimensions 2 are playable in september 2017. 15 other (story packs and level packs not include) will released in September 2018. Levels of year 1 : *Introduction (Sonic, Ratchet&Clank, Star Wars, a cave) (bosses : Metal-Sonic, Blargian Snagglebeast, Kylo Ren) #Enter the Matrix (Matrix) (After that level, Vorton, The shard and the tote are accessible, the minifigure Wyldstyle can be used and and the shift keystone is unlocked) (Boss : Agent Smith) #The book of Powers (Nexo Knight) (After that level, the minifigure Gandalf can be used and the chroma keystone is unlocked) (Bosses : Jestro, Saruman) #Doctor Who ? Doctor No. (James Bond) (After that level, the thirteenth doctor can be used and the elemental keystone is unlocked) (Bosses : Doctor No, Brainiac) #Bat-800 (Terminator) (After that level, the minifigure Batman can be used and the scale keystone is unlocked) (Bosses : T-800, Cyborg controlled by Vortech 2.0) #Battle in the Space (Star Wars, Star Strek) (After that level, the locate keystone is unlocked ans the game central station is accessible) (Bosses : Khan, Snoke, Brainiac) #Free Dr.Willy (Megaman) (After that level, the rip keystone is unlocked) (Bosses : Shadow the hedgehog, Mother Brain, Dr.Willy) #Hopes and Vortex (Undertale) (After that level, the creation keystone is unlocked) (Bosses : Turbo, Mettaton, Sans) #Robo-Pirates invasion (Rayman) (After that level, the phase keystone is unlocked) (Bosses : Clark controlled by Vortech 2.0, Ridley, Grolgoth controlled by Lord Vortech 2.0) #The seven dragon balls (Dragon Ball) (Bosses : Shredder, Frieza) #The Last Revelation (Tomb Raider) (Bosses : Set, Rafe Adler) #Haum sweet Haum (Watch Dogs 2) (Bosses : Wrench Jr. controlled by Vortech 2.0, Defalt, Dušan Nemic) #Dimension X (Ninja Turtles) (Bosses : Krang, Shredder's armor controlled by Vortech 2.0) #The Deplanetizer (Ratchet and Clank) (Bosses : Kylo Ren, Dr.Eggman, Dr.Willy, Dr.No, Dr.Wrecker, Dr.Nefarious) #Battle against a bug (world of Vortech 2.0) (Boss : Vortech 2.0) #An interdimentionnal war (game central station and all the dimensions of year 1) (Bosses : Khan with Kylo Ren & Agent Smith, Chara & Set, Dr.Wrecker & Mr.Dark, T-800 with Nebbercracker's house & Defalt, Dr.Nefarious with Dr.No & Dr.Willy, Kaguya Ōtsutsuki & Frieza, Turbo & Krang, Bowser&Donkey Kong/Great Mighty Poo & Gruntilda Winkybunion/Darel & Clockwerk (it depends of the version), Jestro & Loki, Vortech 2.0) *Bonus : Captain Cold : Interdimentionnal war (Marvel, DC) (you can play with all the characters of DC or Marvel without a minifigure in this level) (Bosses : If you play with a DC character : Hulk & Spider-Man, Groot & Star-Lord, Thor & Captain America, Iron Man, Thanos & Darkseid; If you play with a Marvel character : Cyborg & Flash, Martial Manhunter & Green Lantern, Superman, Batman, Thanos & Darkseid) Hub The hub is divised in two parts : *A part with vorton, the shard and one new island (the tote) *The game central station (accessible by the vorton) Vortex to the open worlds of the 30 franchises of the first game are in vorton and the shard. Franchises 38 new franchises will have packs between september 2017 and 2019 (this list isn't in the order). Franchises that the open world is accessible by the game central station #Minecraft (Year 2) #Ratchet and Clank (Year 1) #Tomb Raider (Year 1) #Monkey Island (Year 2) #Megaman (Year 1) #Team Fortress 2 (Year 2) #Undertale (Year 1) #Rayman (Year 1) #Watch Dogs 2 (Year 1) #Angry Birds (Year 2) #Wreck It Ralph (Year 1) #Yo-Kaï Watch (Year 2) #Pokémon (Year 2) #Exclusive Franchise (Year 1) between : ##Super Mario (Switch and Wii U) ##Rare Replay (Xbox ONE and 360) ##Playstation All stars (PS4/PS3 #Gears of War (Year 2) Franchises that the open world are accessibles by Vorton, the shard or the tote #Terminator (Year 1) #Matrix (Year 1) #Hunger Games (Year 2) #James Bond (Year 1) #Men in Black (Year 2) #Star Trek (Year 1) #Green Hornet (Year 2) #Gumball (Year 1) #Ben 10 Omniverse (Year 2) #Monster House (Year 1) #Naruto (Year 1) #Tintin (Year 2) #Dragon Ball (Year 1) #Ninja Turtles (Year 1) #Justice League (Year 1) #Bionicles (Year 2) #Nexo Knight (Year 1) #Star Wars (Year 1) #Marvel (Year 1) #The Incredible (Year 2) #Inside Out (Year 2) 14 licences of the first game are come back with 3 packs for each licence. # DC (Year 1) # Lord of The Ring (Year 1) # LEGO Movie (Year 1) # Doctor Who (Year 1) # Portal (Year 2) # Sonic (Year 2 (except Sonic figurine)) # Ninjago (Year 1) # Harry Potter (Year 1) # Wizard Of Oz (Year 2) # Midway Arcade (Year 2) # Teen Titans Go (Year 2) # The Simpson (Year 2) # Fantastic Beasts (Year 2) # Jurassic World (Year 2) Waves Wave 1 : 27 September 2017 Wave 1.5 : 30 October 2017 Wave 2 : 17 November 2017 Wave 3 : January 2018 Wave 4 : 16 March 2018 Wave 4.5 : April 2018 Wave 5 : May 2018 Wave 6 : 27 September 2018 Wave 7 : 16 November 2018 Wave 7.5 : December 2018 Wave 8 : January 2019 Wave 8.5 : 8 February 2019 Wave 9 : March 2019 Wave 10 : 24 May 2019 Packs Starter Pack Return packs Story Packs Level Packs